


Ol G-Chis-Ge Ol Malirg

by AlexOlsson



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Gabriel (Supernatural), Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOlsson/pseuds/AlexOlsson
Summary: So... Oddcreature from AO3. And I was just wondering if you were taking prompts? Because if I could have some reassuring!Gabriel when Sam feels particularly down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcreature/gifts).



> Hello my darling! Again, I'm so sorry this took me so long, but here is the thing! I deleted the last part of your message from the prompt because it seemed personal, but don't you worry we'll get to that in the next chapter ♡

“Sammantha! Come on, get up!” Gabriel wasn’t used to being the first person out of bed in the morning, but had brushed _that_ off since Sam, Cas and Dean hadn’t gotten home from their latest hunt until nearly five that morning. Now though, it was nearly five in the afternoon, and the moose still had yet to emerge from his cocoon in the dark of their shared bedroom.

 

Sam just grumbled in response, dragging one of Gabriel’s ten spare pillows over his head ( _I like to be comfortable, Sammykinz!_ ) and wrapping their ridiculous sparkly plaid comforter tighter around himself ( _comfortable_ and _fabulous, look, it’s even plaid, for you!!)._

 

Of course that wasn’t acceptable. Gabriel’d been alone for three whole days since they hadn’t recovered enough strength after saving everyone’s asses on the _last_ hunt to be anything more than a risk on this one.  They’d also barely been awake enough to shove their face into their favorite spot between Sam’s neck and shoulder and mumble a few phrases in enochian before passing back out, and now Sam wouldn’t even look at them!? “Sammoose! Come on, I need attention, you need food, it’s almost night, get up!”

 

Sam threw another spare pillow at them with another grunt. “I’m tired Gabriel, leave me alone.”

 

Gabriel huffed, catching the pillow and throwing it back at the lump of blankets that was their boyfriend before unceremoniously flopping on top of said lump. “Probably because you’ve been sleeping for twelve hours, get up!”

 

With that, Gabriel ripped the blankets away and ran out of the room, fully expecting Sam to chase after them, that’s usually how they got Sam up on these lazy days after all. Except… They didn’t even hear the bed shift, and instead of running to their usual hiding place in the last shower stall, they cautiously slipped back into their room only to find Sam curled in on himself, hiding his face in his arms.

 

“Samshine..?” They asked, softer this time, and carefully stepped back inside, quietly closing the door behind themselves . “Is… everything okay?”

 

Sam didn’t move, not when Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed and lightly stroked his naked side, healing the newest cuts and bruises as he went, not when he leaned down to kiss the patch of exposed jaw Sam left uncovered, not even when Gabriel lightly pinched the ticklish spot behind his left elbow. “Sam..?”

 

The lack of a nickname finally got Sam to glance up at his partner, eyes red rimmed and aged to rival even Gabriel’s own. “I can’t today Gabe, I’m sorry, I know you were lonely but… just go annoy Dean or something.”

 

“Can’t what?” Gabriel asked, cocking his head to the side in the way Sam had long ago stopped trying to tell them made them look like a confused bird. “Get out of bed? It’s easy, see!” Gabriel hopped up and did a little dance, waving his hands in the air before offering one to Sam.

 

Sam sighed, burying his face back in the pillows and shaking his head. “Maybe for you, just… Not today Gabe, I’ll do whatever you want tomorrow, just… not today.”

 

Gabriel frowned, nodding slightly and walking out of the room - only to walk in a handful of minutes later struggling to carry a tray loaded down with snacks and drinks, there was even a jumbo bag of licorice, even though Gabriel had spent the entire two years of their relationship making fun of Sam for liking it. ( _It’s barely even considered candy you heathen!_ )

 

Sam hadn’t moved since he left, but at the sound of the door he finally sat up. “Look Dean I know they’re-” it took a second of staring at Gabriel before his hazy eyes realized that it was not, in fact, his brother and he closed his mouth with an audible _click_. “Gabriel I thought I told you-”

 

“I know!” Gabriel chirped happily, setting their tray on the nightstand - without knocking everything everywhere for once - and flopped back down into bed.

 

Sam frowned slightly when there was no more explanation forthcoming. No words at all, actually, which was about the most un-Gabriel thing he’d ever seen. It _was_ kind of nice though, he decided, and cautiously laid back down, this time even daring to curl up facing his partner, although he did keep his eyes closed.

 

He was slightly startled, then, when Gabriel’s skilled fingers found their way into his hair and softly started massaging his scalp, even more so to feel Gabriel pressing soft kisses over his face and shoulders.

 

“I love you.”

 

 _That_ finally had Sam looking up at his bedmate, surprised to not find the usual playful glint in their eyes, even their trademark smirk was missing. Of course, there was no doubt that Gabriel loved him, it just wasn’t something he ever said, especially not out of the blue.

 

“I… Love you too…”

 

Gabriel smiled, an unusually - almost uncomfortably - soft smile and pressed  another gentle kiss to Sam’s newly uncovered mouth.

 

“What’s… Going on with you?” Sam asked softly, settling himself where he was dragged against Gabriel’s chest and resting his head on their shoulder. “You’re always the cuddlee…”

 

Gabriel hummed, kissing his head. “You’re depressed, I thought you’d like being the one held for once.”

 

Sam flinched at the word, shaking his head. “I’m not depressed! I’m just-”

 

Gabriel clamped a hand over his mouth, rolling his eyes. “Oh please, just cause I don’t feel human emotions doesn’t mean I don’t get them.”

 

“You just told me you loved me,” Sam quipped, a little bit of the light coming back to his tired eyes as they talked. Even if Gabriel was impossible and loud and annoying and occasionally absolutely disgusting, he did make Sam happy… Most of the time.

 

“Yeah well I was never human like Cassy, I can’t _actually_ love you, so if you’d prefer I can start saying ol g-chis-ge ol malirg, or oadriax g-chis-ge ferbouwe niis ivichheid.” Gabriel shrugged, absently drawing symbols over Sam’s naked back.

 

“You don't have to, it's not that you ever say anything of the sort, anyway,” Sam shrugged, suddenly even more forlorn. Two years. He knew Gabriel was an archangel, he knew they felt things differently, he _knew_ that they would never love him the way a human loves another human, but to hear it so plainly put that he would never be loved by his partner… Okay, maybe that _depressed_ him, but he wasn’t just _depressed!_

 

“Wanna ask me what those mean before you go down that little self loathing hole of yours, Samshine?” Gabriel asked softly, gently coaxing Sam to lift his chin, not continuing until anguished eyes met theirs. “You are my soulmate… well, I believe lifemate is a more accurate translation… and we are bonded for eternity. Just because I can’t love you in the same way doesn’t mean that I don’t love you just as much as you love me… Besides, humans are the ones that tell you they love you one day and then turn around and leave you the next, angels mate for life.”

 

“You still don’t say it,” Sam mumbled petulantly, much to his own embarrassment. “I-I mean… it doesn’t matter, I-”

 

Gabriel covered his mouth again, this time with their own lips, until Sam was obediently kissing back. “I say it every day, you just don’t hear it… You’re the one that’s good at expressing emotion I…’m still learning. Why do you think I get up and jog with you? Why do you think I clean our room, or cook for you, or heal you up after every hunt - especially today! Do you know how worn my grace is after last time? I had to take on an en entire hoard of demons lead by leviathans by myself and then fly all of us - and that stupid car - home since I can’t drive! And that! I could have just grabbed you and Cas and fucked off, but I didn’t! I even saved your stupid brother even though all he ever does is yell at me.”

 

Sam blushed, smiling shyly as Gabriel ranted, and cutting them off with a kiss of his own as they finished. “I’ll teach you to drive.”

 

Gabriel smiled at that, nodding and hugging Sam closer to his chest. “That would be nice…”

 

“...can I have some licorice..?”

 

Their smile only grew as they handed Sam the massive bag of red sticks. “You mean this not-candy? It’s all yours.”

 

Sam laughed weakly, curling closer and eating quietly, for once allowing himself to take what he wanted rather than pulling away to save face. “Thank you… for all of this… I know it’s not easy for you to be so… so…”

 

Gabriel snorted, ruffling Sam’s hair. “Nice? You know, I was actually quite the nice guy before my brother exploded everything, my dad abandoned me, and the rest of my family started trying to kill each other and me… Maybe being a prankster is just how I deal with is… Just like some people drink and sleep around… just like some people try to take control of the situation and fix it even if it’s a million miles over their head… Just like some people hide behind books…”

 

“Just like some people chase their partner out of bed instead of admitting they can’t get up..?” Sam whispered, anxiously tracing  the buttons on Gabriel’s shirt. “O-or… Or pretend they got home late because they… because they couldn’t…”

 

“Couldn’t..?” Gabriel prompted softly, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead as he tensed, “where were you last night..?”

 

Sam looked down, biting his lip. “I was in the dungeon… I was… And I couldn’t let anyone see… Cause there was no reason, it wasn’t even a hard case…”

 

Gabriel took a moment to peek into Sam's mind to figure out what exactly he was saying before replying, gently lifting his chin. “Sam, you don’t need an excuse to cry,” they lightly kissed his eyelids, wiping away the few tears that spilled. “I’m not Dean, I’m not going to tease you, I’m not Cas, it’s not gonna scare me away… I’m your partner, and I want to be here for you, let me.”

 

Sam hesitated for another moment before nodding and allowing himself to melt the final inch into Gabriel’s embrace. “I… I guess I can manage that… I love you…”

 

“Ol g-chis-ge ol malirg.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was another couple of days before Sam’s latest dark spell passed, and much to his surprise, Gabriel stayed with him through all of it, seemingly perfectly happy to continue bringing him food and drink, as well as hold him and kiss away his tears, even well beyond the point the lack of showers must have made him more than a little unpleasant to be around.

  


By day four, Gabriel was more than a little shocked to find their bed empty when he came back from a short food run with Cas - and more than a little worried. To his knowledge, Sam had still had no intentions of moving when they had left less than forty minutes ago (Cas insisting they take the car, since Dean had been teaching him to drive and he was finally deemed worthy of taking Baby out alone).

  


They were even more shocked when Sam, hair still wet from the shower, padded down the hall carrying a pile of fresh sheets. “Feeling better then, are we..?”

  


Sam’s expression was still exhausted, and his eyes were still just as haunted, but he offered a stiff nod before walking into their room and stripping the bed. He hadn’t even finished putting on the new fitted sheet before he was shoved down onto the bed and rolled onto his back with an indignant squawk of  “what the hell Gabe?”

  


Gabe ignored him, instead crawling up to straddle his lap and peering down at their boyfriend with an intensity someone so small shouldn’t be allowed to possess. “You’re lying to me,” Gabriel, for as loud as they were, were usually fairly soft spoken when it was the two of them. Not this time. They allowed just the smallest traces of their grace to color their voice, not enough to hurt Sam, but enough to remind him exactly _what_ he was talking to.

  


Sam frowned, turning his head away. “So what if I am, I’m out of bed aren’t I?”

  


Gabriel sighed at that, slumping in on themself slightly and looking for all the world back to their normal self, but Sam knew there would still be a hint of molten gold in their eyes, even though he didn’t dare look - as much as he wanted to. There always was, every time Gabriel got overwhelmed with emotions they didn’t understand. He’d learned as much after their first few times together, when Gabriel began to realize they might have more feelings for the hunter than lust. That’s what started everything, and it was never something Sam would forget, seeing any part of Gabriel’s true form was rare and beautiful.

  


“That’s not the point Sam, I’m glad you’re out of bed, but… I thought I finally got through to you, I thought you’d finally start talking to me, and it hasn’t even been a week and you locked me back outside.”

  


Sam flinched, keeping his head stubbornly turned. “I did talk to you, and I’m okay, can I finish making the bed now?”

  


Gabriel closed their eyes, wearily climbing off of Sam with an air of defeat Sam hadn’t sensed in them since Elysian Fields. “Sure Sam… I’m gonna go help Cas translate that tome he’s been working on, I’m faster anyway, older knowledge and all that ja-”

  


“I’m sorry,” Sam grabbed their arm before they could make it more than a handful of steps. He was sitting up now, and Gabriel wasn’t sure how they hadn’t heard that. “It’s not… You’re not outside. I just can’t… it’s embarrassing, and I’d sound stupid, and there’s nothing you could do anyway…”

  


“You can’t sound stupid to me,” Gabriel sighed, hesitantly turning back to face him fully. “I’ve been around the block once or twice Sam, it’s nothing I haven’t heard before. What did you shit the bed or something?”

  


Sam barked a surprised laugh, taking his hand back from Gabriel’s arm just to clamp over his own mouth to hide his giggles, and Gabriel smiled, sitting carefully back next to him and resting a hand on his arm. “Glad I can still make you laugh…”

  


Sam sobered up at that, leaning his head on Gabe’s shoulder and sighing softly. “Of course you can… I’m sorry, I know this isn’t what you signed up for…”

  


“You’re my mate, it’s exactly what I signed up for,” Gabe shrugged, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “So care to fill me in Samshine? You forbid me from reading your mind, you’re gonna have to tell me.”

 

Sam was quiet for a long while, long enough that he expected his archangel to walk away out of sheer boredom, but they stayed, hand warm and steady where it was rubbing Sam’s shoulder, fake breathing because Sam had told them years ago that it freaked him out when they didn’t. He allowed himself a brief moment to contemplate if his brother had a similar conversation with his own angel before finally opening his mouth.

  


“I… smelled.”

  


Gabriel’s hand stilled, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. “So? Sam even if it bothered me, which it doesn’t, at all, you know I’m more than capable of holding my breath for….ever.”

  


Sam groaned, closing his eyes. “Told you it’s stupid…”

  


Gabriel sighed, tugging Sam into their lap - a fairly hilarious position that they usually avoided at all costs. “It’s not stupid Sam, I just don’t understand.”

  


There was another long pause before Sam reluctantly spoke again, doubling himself over enough to rest his head on Gabriel’s chest and waiting for Gabriel to start his heart pumping unnecessarily again before finally taking a breath. “I smelled… And I hadn’t been exercising or… brushing my teeth, or hair, it… it was… I’m already so… if I kept it up…”

  


“If you kept it up..?”

  


Sam appreciated how soft Gabriel’s voice was, half expecting to get yelled at again for being so pathetic. “I… I was scared you’d see…”

  


Gabriel debated just peeking into Sam’s head, but they’d already broken their promise once this week, and instead hugged Sam closer. “Scared I’d see what? That you still look beautiful even when you haven’t moved in days?”

  


“The opposite,” Sam whispered, staring down at his hands and willing back tears. He wasn’t going to cry over the possibility that his partner wouldn’t find him attractive anymore, he was barely anything to look at in the first place, and Gabriel still managed to seemed to want him anyway.

  


A very undignified snort pulled him out of his head quickly enough as Gabriel burst into a fit of giggles above him. Sam didn’t dare move, of course Gabriel would laugh at him, of course they would think-

  


“Oh father- I’m sorry- I’m so sorry it’s just… have you seen yourself?” Gabriel laughed, hugging Sam closer. “You’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen, and your souls even more beautiful than that, a couple of days without a shower isn’t going to change that.”

  


Sam couldn’t help the heat from spreading in his cheeks as Gabriel continued trying to reign in his giggles. “My soul is probably disgusting, you don’t have to lie to me Gabe, I…”

  


Gabriel huffed, and Sam could hear the eyeroll as Gabriel lifted his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. Still molten gold, they were still overwhelmed then, except they were darker than usual, a storm brewing through molten amber.

 

Their voice was no different, ringing in Sam’s ears just shy of pain. “Do not think I would lie about such a thing Samuel Winchester. You are the true vessel of the morning star, the brightest creature in the universe. Your soul reflects as much. Just like the rest of you, it’s as pure as the driven snow, it shines brighter than a thousand suns, even now, after all the darkness that’s tried to corrupt you. That’s what made me fall for you, that regardless of how dark the forces are against you, your light will never fade, and when it’s my turn to take you to heaven, I’m going to get to cradle that soul just as close as I do your body, now. You are my mate, we are bonded, and there is nothing a human can do to change that.”

 

Sam blush spread down to his chest as Gabriel continued their speech, tears streaming down his cheeks and soaking through the soft shirt Gabriel was wearing - _my soft shirt -_ he thought absently, recognizing the faded Stanford logo pressing to his cheek. “I j-just don’t want… I can’t lose you too,” he squeaked after a beat, balling his fists in the front of their shirt. “I c-can’t Gabe… I…”

 

“I told you, there’s nothing a human can do to change what we have,” Gabriel whispered, gently stroking his hair. “I’m an archangel Sam, being with me like you have as often as you have been has certain… Consequences. I warned you early on that angels mate for life... If I were to leave now, if I were to stop seeing you, my grace would fade within the month. Regardless of what you do, of what happens to either of us, I need to be near your soul to live, it’s a part of me, and my grace is a part of you. That’s why you can hear my voice, see my eyes. It’s why your brother is able to groom Castiel’s wings.”

 

Sam blushed, slowly looking up at Gabriel. “Can… I see yours..?”

 

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. “Only my tertiary set… They’re more akin to the size of Castiel’s in this form… The other two will likely still cause you pain for years still.”

 

Sam still nodded eagerly, wiping his eyes and scrambling off of Gabriel’s lap to settle behind them. Gabriel took a moment to laugh, then a moment to focus, and with a prickling of static and a loud crack a set of molten gold wings snapped into existence behind them.

 

Sam gasped softly, gently touching the silk-soft feathers. “I- wow… Are all wings like this?”

 

Gabriel ruffled their feathers in indignation, glancing back at their boyfriend. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m an archangel! Cas has a set of raven’s wings, though obviously much larger than the bird, Anna had hawk, Balthazar sparrow…” they paused, voice falling into a dreamy tone as they continued. “Lucy’s were made of pure starlight, Raph’s were vines and flowers and waterfalls, Mike’s were made of precious metal and jewels... Mine were the least of the three of them, but they’re still far better than any of the others.”

 

Sam blushed, gently stroking the shifting golden feathers. “Well, I think yours are the most beautiful… And you’re mine.”

 

“That I am,” Gabriel hummed, wrapping a wing around Sam and pushing him back around to their front for a soft kiss. “And I always will be. Grab a feather while they’re out, will you?”

 

Sam bit his lip, hesitating for a second. “I… I don’t want to hurt you…”

 

Gabriel hummed, lowering their wing to the bed in front of Sam. “Trust me, take one.”

 

It took a long moment of hesitation, but finally Sam cautiously decided on a feather and plucked in, wincing at Gabriel’s flinch. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… Are you okay?”

 

Gabriel snorted, gently taking the feather and closing their hands over it. “Don’t be ridiculous, I asked you to, and it’s important you pick cause you’re the one that will be wearing it.”

 

“Wearing..?”

 

Sam trailed off as Gabriel opened their hands to reveal the feather had shrunk and twisted itself into a golden ring, which Gabriel handed out to him. “Yes, wearing… Sam Winchester, will you marry me?”

 

Sam gasped softly, nodding frantically and tackling his partner back onto the bed in a tight embrace. “Yes- yes of course!”

 

Gabriel hugged him back, but felt much more tense than someone who just got engaged should feel in Sam’s arms as they pressed the ring into his hands. “This… Will make it official. If you put this on you’ll never be able to leave me… please be sure before you-”

 

Sam slipped it on to his finger without hesitation and pulled Gabriel into a brief kiss. “I’m sure, I’ve been sure, I love you.”

 

Gabriel finally relaxed, desperately hugging him back and tucking their head in the hollow between Sam’s neck and shoulder. “Hey moose..?”

 

Sam hummed, too busy kissing Gabriel’s head to actually answer.

 

“Now you can finish making the bed.”


End file.
